spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Immortal Vampire
The Immortal Vampire is the tenth episode of season two. This episode follows Spider-Man and Blade as they track down Michael Morbius. This episode also wraps up Morbius' story arc this season. Plot After hours of searching Spider-Man and Blade finally locate Morbius. As they chase Morbius, Spider-Man thinks to himself that he must get the Neogenic Recombinator back from Morbius or else he will use it to turn everyone in New York City into vampires. Spider-Man and Blade follow Morbius to the docks but Morbius flies over the river to the other side of the city. Spider-Man tells Blade that he thinks he knowns where Morbius is going. However, Blade argues with him. However, Blade still follows Spider-Man. As Spider-Man and Morbius go onto the George Washington Bridge they are spotted by Terri Lee who reports to that other officer that she has spotted Spider-Man. Terri then follows them in her car. A short while later Spider-Man and blade arrive at an electronics company called EXG Electronics. After Blade asks what they are doing there Spider-Man answers that before Morbius took the Neogenic Recombinator he removed an CBU coputer chip out of the Recombinator so that it wouldn't work. Spider-Man then reveals that EXG Electronics is that only place in the city that makes the CBU chips needed to opperate the Neogenic Recombinator. As they get inside Spider-Man and Blade see Morbius searching for the CBU chip. Blade attempts to kill Morbius but Spider-Man pushes Blade out of the way. Blade is angered by this and he fight Morbius. However, Spider-Man continues to stop Blade from killing Morbius. Terri Lee then arrives and Morbius takes her hostage and flies out of the skylight. Morbius then drops Terri Lee but Blade catches her before she hits the ground. Spider-Man then goes after Morbius. As Blade sets Terri Lee on the ground he starts to walk off. However, Terri pulls out her gun, aims it at Blade, and says she has some questions for him. Terri then orders Blade to go to the police station with her to answer some questions. However, Blade knocks the gun out of Terri's hand and walks off. As Morbius flies off he is tackled by Spider-Man causing Morbius to drop the CBU chip. Morbius then uses his strength and he orders Spider-Man to give him the chip. However, Spider-Man instead offers to help cure Morbius of his "curse." Although Morbius tells Spider-Man that he is blessed and not cursed by being a vampire. Morbius then grabs the CBU chip and flies away. Spider-Man attempts to follow him but his web shooters are out of web fluid. Sometime later Terri Lee is able to track Spider-Man and Blade to the theater. As Terri arrives Spider-Man finds her and introduces her to Whistler. Whistler tells Terri that vampires are real but she has a hard time believing it. Whistler then shows Terri a new device he created. As Whistler activates it a force field is placed around Spider-Man. As spider-Man jumps out of the way he tells Whistler to be careful. However, Whistler replies that the device only harms vampires. Spider-Man then heads home to get more web fluid. Just as Spider-Man leaves Blade starts to feel pain in his side. Whistler then hands Blade a syringe. As blade walks off Terri asks Whistler what Blade is taking. Whistler reveals that Blade is taking a serum to keep him from fully turning into a vampire. Whistler tells Terri that Blade has a really long story. However, Terri asks Whistler to tell her anyways. As Spider-Man returns home his spider sense activates. As Spider-Man looks through a window into his room he sees Morbius tearing up his room searching for something. Spider-Man then realizes that Morbius is looking for another sample of his blood. Unable to find a sample of blood Morbius flies away without seeing Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man known that Morbius will keep coming back until he finds what he is looking for. A short while later Morbius arrives at the Daily Bugle. As a security guard checks Joseph Robertson's office he is grabbed by Morbius and drained of his blood. As Robbie and J. Jonah Jameson walk past the office they see the guard faint and they run over to him. Morbius then steps out of the office and demands to know where Peter Parker is. As Morbius grabs J. Jonah Jameson, Jameson says that he doesn't know where Peter is. Morbius then throws Jameson on the floor and flies out a window. A short while later Peter arrives at the Daily Bugle and he is questioned by Jameson and Robbie. Jameson asks why the vampire was after him. However, Peter answers that he doesn't know. Jameson then tells Peter that because he never got photos of the Man-Spider or the vampire he wonders why he hasn't fired him yet. However, Peter thinks quickly and says that he will get a picture of the vampire that is behind all the trouble at Empire State University. Jameson agrres but only gives Peter twentyfour hours to get him the picture. Peter then asks Jameson for "something" that will help him get the photo of the vampire. A short while later Peter drives off in an old beat up van that is owned by the Daily Bugle. Back at the movie theater Terri Lee finds a photograph of a woman and asks if she is Blade's mother. Whistler answers that she is Blade's mother and that Blade has been searching for her ever since she abandoned him. Terri Lee then asks Whistler about the serum Blade took earlier and Whistler answers that the serum keeps him from needing to drink blood and it keeps him from turning into a full vampire. At that moment Blade rushes into the room and warns Terri and Whistler that someone is coming. It is Peter Parker and as he enters the room Blade grabs him and demands to know who he is. However, Peter tells Blade that Spider-Man sent him and Blade lets him go. Peter then tells Blade that Spider-Man has a plan. Sometime later Peter returns home and his spider sense starts to go crazy. Because of this Peter realizes that Morbius is somewhere nearby. As Peter walks to the front door Mary Jane walks out and tells Peter that she has been trying to find him. Mary Jane tells Peter that she has been trying to find him so that she can save their relationship. However, Peter known thta Morbius is close so he tells Mary Jane that he wants to date Felicia Hardy. Angered by this Mary Jane walks away. Morbius then jumps off the roof and tells Peter that he will never have Felicia. Peter plays dumb and pretends not to know who he really is. Morbius demands that Peter give him another sample of Neogenic blood. Peter tells Morbius that he has a sample of the Neogenic blood in his van. As Morbius opens the back door of the van Blade activates the force field generator and it traps Morbius. At that moment Peter takes a picture of Morbius for J. Jonah Jameson. Just then Aunt May walks outside wondering what is going on. Morbius is able to break through the force field and flies over to May and grabs her. As Blade is about to shoot Morbius, Peter stops him and begs Morbius to release his Aunt May. Morbius demands to know where Peter kept the Neogenic blood. Peter answers that it is in his locker at Empire State University and then asks Morbius to release May. However, Morbius decides to keep May until he gets the Neogenic blood. Back at the movie theater Terri says that she feels awful because Morbius abducted May Parker. Blade then tells Terri that they are at war with vampires and sometimes in war innocent people get hurt. This makes Terri angry and she asks Blade if he forgot how he felt when his mother left him. Blade becomes upset after hearing that and Terri apologizes to him. Blade and Terri Lee then share a kiss. However, Spider-Man shows up and scolds Blade for letting Morbius get May Parker. Blade then shouts at Spider-Man that if he had been there he could have helped him save May. Blade shouts that he is tired of Spider-Man's plans and that he will work alone. Spider-Man agrees to do the same thing and leaves. As Spider-Man web swings through the city he gets an idea as to where Morbius might be. Cast Cameos *Miriam Brooks (Photograph and mentioned) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Docks ::*George Washington Bridge ::*EXG Electronics ::*Movie theater ::*Parker house ::*Empire State University ::*Daily Bugle Items *Web shooters *Blade's arsenal *CBU chip *Blade's serum Continuity *This episode takes place only a few hours after Blade, the Vampire Hunter. *Spider-Man has a flashback to when Morbius became a vampire which happened in the episode, Morbius. Trivia *At the movie theater that Blade uses as his base the 1958 movie Horror of Dracula is playing. This is the same movie that was playing in the last episode just with a different title. The movie was called Dracula in other countries but was renamed Horror of Dracula in the United states to avoid confusion with the 1931 Dracula movie which starred Bela Lugosi. *Spider-Man says the word blood in this episode when he catches Morbius searching his bedroom. The word blood was usually replaced with plasma because of the network censors. *When Spider-Man catches Morbius searching his room for a sample of his Neogenic blood Spider-Man has a flashback to when Morbius was turned into a vampire. However, Spider-Man should have no memory of this because at the time of the experiment that turned Morbius into a vampire Spider-Man was not present. *In this episode J. Jonah Jameson calls Morbius a "Refugee from an Ann Rice novel." Ann Rice is an American author that writes gothic fiction. One of her most known stories is Interview with the Vampire. *When Peter Parker is talking to J. Jonah Jameson, Peter calls Morbius a "living vampire." In the comics Michael Morbius is known as Morbius, the Living Vampire. Episode review Quotes "I might have spent all night searching for Morbius, but thanks to the vampire compass on Blade's chopper we found him in record time. Blade says we would have found him even sooner but the compass is ancient and it works slowly in the modern city. Question is now that we've found Morbius can we stop him? If I don't get the Neogenic Recombinator back from Morbius I'll start to mutate again into that Man-Spider monster, and Morbius will use it to create a whole new race of vampires." : '-Spider-Man' "I think I know where he's headed. Follow me." "How would you know where he's going!" "Alright then don't follow me!" : '-Spider-Man & Blade' (Blade saves Terri Lee from falling to her death.) "Hey! Hey! Hold it right there!" (Terri Lee points her gun at Blade.) "You have an interesting way of saying thank you." : '-Terri Lee & Blade' "Please let me help lift your curse!" "Ha ha ha! I am not cursed. I am blessed! Nothing can stop me! I am immortal!" (Morbius grabs the CBU chip and flies away.) "Out of webbing! Way to go Spidey. I'm sure gonna hate explaining this to Blade." : '-Spider-Man & Michael Morbius' "Ya known it's getting so you can't tell the cops from the peeping Toms in this town." : '-Spider-Man to Terri Lee' (Whistler fires a beam at Spider-Man.) "Hey! Watch it!" "Relax Spider-Man. It's only a force field of photo photosynthetic particles. It can't possibly harm you. But if you were a vampire you'd be trapped." "Hey smiley. I'd like to see you fit that on your bike." "Well perhaps I do need to make it a little more compact." "I think I'll stick to my webbing. If you'll pardon the pun." : '-Spider-Man & Whistler' "Why does he need a serum, and where did he get those teeth?" "All vampires have fangs." "He's a vampire too? But how?" "It's a long story Ms. . ." ". . .Lee, Terri Lee. Just take it slowly from the top. I'm all ears." : '-Terri Lee & Whistler' "Robbie! What the heck was that?" : '-J. Jonah Jameson after seeing Morbius' "I'm fed up with you and your secrets kid. Now I want the whole story. Why was that refugee from an Ann Rice novel looking for you?" : '-J. Jonah Jameson to Peter Parker' "Who are you! What are you doing here!" "I'm Peter Parker. Spider-Man sent me." "He does know Spider-Man. He's cool." "Knowing Spider-Man does not make him cool!" : '-Blade, Peter Parker & Terri Lee' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare